demon lovers
by Priestess of Silvanus
Summary: Quatre, Wufei, and Duo are slaves. Trowa, Trezie and Heero are their owners. Can they be happy, maybe if our boys can learn to trust each other. Oh, and not everything is as it seems. will be slash..those are the parings and small amount of violence
1. Chapter 1

Quatre's Pov.

The cold, that was all Quatre could think of, could feel. It was just too cold. He knew what was happening, it happened every couple months. The government would shut down the heat hoping to kill off some of the street urchins, lowering the homeless numbers by half in one night. Quatre knew he was going to be among the dead on this night. He could already feel his body giving up on shaking as his body slowly shut down trying to reserve energy to all his major organs. He didn't want to die of course. Even living on the street, begging for food was better then death.

Normally staying warm was surprisingly never something he had had to worry about, not at least since becoming friends with Duo. Just an added bonus of being friends and a little more with a werewolf, or part werewolf. They were naturally hot blooded so a little cold never bothers them, and if you sit or snuggle close enough they gave off heat like no other. Natural heat blankets.

But Quatre would make no moves towards his normally overly affectionate friend. To move that close to the American boy seemed wrong tonight. Quatre would have said before tonight that Duo and he were close, best friends if they had been in a time when they had the luxury of having friends. But Quatre would have thought that he could rely on Duo and Duo on him to insure their survival. They had shared food, body heat and other things for the last couple years, helping each other survive. But Duo had been acting weird all day. He was cold pulling away from Quatre at every turn. Quatre just didn't know what to make of it. He know he can be overly sensitive, but his 'feelings' have never lead him wrong before, Quatre know something was wrong, he just don't understand why Duo won't tell me. Quatre could help, he know he wasn't as pyscially strong or brave as some but he was good at other things, especially these types of things.

Quatre slowly curled into himself, his empathy was at full force as he felt those around him slowly dying. His body giving small flinches as the life force of those around them blinked out. He knew that with time he would be among those dead.

Quatre knew he was considered a high level empathy. But he right now that empathy was doing nothing for him, it was just torturing him with what his future held for him. Right now he would give up nearly anything just to be warm.

Duo's Pov.

Duo hated himself right now. He was just laying here with trash heaped around him. He couldn't decide what was worse the smell through his nose or the taste it on his tongue. Either way he felt nausea but one way or another he had to breathe. He could feel the small blonde shivering next to him. His body causing the whole pile of garbage to shudder with each twitch of his body.

Duo missed Quatre's smell. No matter what, Quatre always smelled like peppermint, and something else, something that calmed even the beast with in him down. It was one of the best parts of sleeping beside the petit blonde, even among trash the boy smelled good.

Duo wanted to desperately move closer to Quatre, to stop his shivering, to share the heat his body naturaly produce. But he was just too worried that Quatre wouldn't accept him. Duos lips pulled back at the thought of how cruel he had been to the boy that day.

It had hit him hard the day before how much Quatre had begun to mean to him, how firecly he would protect and love this boy shivering to death behind him. Far more then he should. Having an attachment to someone often got you and that someone killed or in deep shit, especially on the street where Quatre and he spent their lives. Duo have been so very cold to Quatre's, hurtful in any way he thought he could. He had wanted Quatre to leave before Duo got his blonde killed, and it would be him who got his boy killed. Duo fully believed that he was the weaker of the two, he had done horrible things to survive, and the wolf in him was always ready to do them again.

The wolf in Duo demands so many things, Duo know sooner or later it would come to think of Quatre as either its mate, or its pack member, after that it wouldn't matter what he or Quatre wants, the wolf would have claimed him. So now Duo lay here having spent all day trying to drive the small blond away yet nothing seems to have worked. No one stayed around this long. Quatre should have realized that what a hard, cold, unloving animal he was and taken for the hills. He hadn't though, he merely gives him sad, sideways glances and continues to work by my side. Now he lays mere feet away slowly dying of cold, and he will die. Duo could feel his body temperature slowly lowering, soon Quatre wouldn't want to move, then he wouldn't be able to move, then slowly he would fall into a blissful sleep, and never awaken again. It wouldn't be the first time Duo had seen it happen.

A part of Duo wants to let him die, let him leave this life before he can cause him more pain, but Duo knew that it was too late. Quatre ment to much to him already and he couldn't leave him, not to suffer, not to die. So turning over Duo reached across the space between Quatre and him, a space the normaly felt like inches but tonight felt like miles. He reached forward and pulled Quatre flushed against his body. He waited a moment, feeling the blonde tense against him for a couple seconds before leaning forward to whisper his apologies into his ear.

Duo whispered to him not to fear, he would never hurt him again, not if he could help it. Duo didn't relax until he felt Quatre do the same first. Duo gave a soft growl feeling Q snuggaling back, his silken blond covered head under my chin. Duo felt Quatre's breathing even out and right before sleep takes him he couldn't stop himself from sending out a silent prayer up to any god that still stands watch over the pathetic, hell on earth. He prayed that they would watch out for the third member of their party, make sure he found some where warm to sleep, keep him alive till Quatre and he could find him tomorrow.

Heero's Pov.

"Heero, are you going hunting?" Heero turned to look at Relena, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, and maybe strangle the pink drenched pyscho.

"For a walk." Heero responded, his voice monotone even though he knew that Relena would feel his hate, you couldn't hide anything from your sire. 'her beautiful fledgling' that's what she calls him. She was an emotional vampire and enjoyed the feed from her children as mush as from her slaves.

"Don't worry Heero I'm leaving tonight. You really should get a handle on those emotions of yours." Heero made no comment but even if he had, he know Relena would have pretended not to have heard it. "Heero what ever happened to the fine toy I bought you last time I was here?" Heero could feel his heart clench at his makers words, he knew she saw the look on his face and Heero quickly pulled down his well formulated mask to hide his pain form her. She'll only use it to hurt him more, one of her greatest pleasures was to make sure her grip on my life never slips.

"That was 60 years ago." Even to his own ears Heero's voice was cold, though strained, and Heero could have cursed himself for allowing Relena to gain that much emotion from him. At Relena's laugh Heero know she had noticed his pain and was basking in it as Heero knew she would.

"Dead and buried then? To bad, she had been a cute little thing." Heero couldn't hold back the wince as Relenas laugh seemed to be as if nails were running across a chalk board. "Well I guess I'll leave you to your devices then, have fun my sweet." Heero eyes followed the smiling she demon as she walked past him, leaving a small kiss on his cheek as if she truly cares, or as if they had been talking about nothing more than the weather. To her that's what slaves were, toys that once used and broken were useless. Heero barely held in the sigh at the memory of his Gabriella, so much beauty, a true and loyal friend.

"Damned women!" For an instant Heero let his anger take control and glare to inteseafy on her retreating back. Heero stood there many moments, concentrating on his breathing, trying to calm himself back down before the urge to destroy something overwhelmed him. He would need to feed tonight and it would do no good to go out this angry, he didn't want to kill someone.

Heero walked outside then down the street, he eased his mind by watching the patrols moving inside alleys and abandoned homes to pulling out the dead, those who hadn't made it through the night and the unlucky few who had. Heero knew these freezing, were needed to keep the vermin population down to a degree they could control but he couldn't help feeling something. Some of his best slaves had come from the street, and he knew that any time they could have been one of the ones having their bodies pulled from dupsters. Hearing his name Heero stopped and turned his head trying to catch the person saying his name.

"Heero… Heero?" Snapping around Heero was met by Trowa's calming facade, "You all right?" Trowa looked worriedly at me, his black wings folding tighter against his body to stand closer. Trowa was normally much more standoffish to those who didn't know him well, but to those who did like Heero and his sister Cathleen Trowa was actually very dotting.

"Yes, I just had a visit by Relena." Heero saw Trowa wince viably, he knew well of Relena, having been Heero's friend since his turning. Trowa also knew how Relena showed her love, how she feed off the pain and suffering of others and how her greatest feast were thouse of her youngest fledgling. All her other children had already flown the coop, found others to protect them, or had gained more power than she. He was her last, and Heero feared he would never get away from her.

"I'm going to meet Trezie at the pens would you like to come with me? You might be able to find yourself a new toy." Heero gave Trowa one of his rare smiles knowing his friend was truly worried for him, though he would never say it, and Heero would never acknowledge it. This was just how there relationship worked. They cared for each other but felt no need to run their emotions all over each other.

"Yes, it's not like I have anything else to do." Heero was rewarded with one of Trowa's rare smiled as well, who knew maybe he would find the answers to everything within the pens. Maybe he would find a new pet to drive away the loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Pov.

"Do you see anything you like?" Trezie looked over at Heero and Trowa as they stood beside him looking at the display. They were all humans or mostly humans captured that morning after the freezing. The government paid groups to round up those lucky enough to survive, but not quick enough to hide. The groups who did this were slavers, or groups who worked for slavers. They were cleaned up and measured. Those to sick or dangerous were killed, anyone left were put into cages and displayed like dogs, showed off by viscous demons with leather and spiked whips.

"Look at those three, they seem to know each other." Heero looked in the direction Trezie pointed. Three boys stood together, a petit blonde held the hand of a lengthy long braided boy. The braided boy seemed ready to ripe everyone apart. His anger seemed to float in the air around him. A cloud of feral energy seemed to rise up and surround the boy. The only thing keeping the cloud from raging down on those around them was seemingly the blonde innocent touch. Standing slightly in front of the blonde, so close in fact that the petit boy didn't have to move much to touch the boys back was a Chinese boy. The dark boy's stance was protective, his body was saying simply that he would do what was needed to protect those behind him.

"Their loyalty is astonishing." Zechs spoke pulling the three's gaze away from the caged beauties. Zechs was beautiful, blonde and deadly. He was as likely to kiss you and kill you. He was also the most prestigious slave driver around. Many willful slaves were taken to Zechs to be broken and trained, traits that Zechs took great enjoyment in doing. Zechs recognized power, respected those who had more than he did.

"Where did you find them?" Trowa made a quick glance towards Zechs but kept his eyes on the blonde beauty. He had always had a thing for blondes but he liked them on the more meek side. Something he had found hard to find in broken slaves or other demons who like Zechs were often cruel or dominating in bed.

"The blonde and the brunette were found in a trash dump. When they were awoken by my guards the braided one went into instant attack, he killed three of the six guards who were there. The blonde went into a fit of some kind while this was happening. The surviving guards tell me that soon as it happens the brunette instantly stopped and went to him. He put up no more fuss as long as we allowed to keep the blonde beside him. They seem to sooth each other. I have no doubt had the blonde not reacted so badly they would have made it away, killing all six of my men." Heero nodded, his eyes trained unwearyingly on the braided boy as Zechs talked.

"Were-blood." Looking away from the boy, Heero turned to look at his companion. "I can sense it, it's in his veins." Heero watched the others to see how they would react. Wares were the lowest cast of demon, but still very dangerous. Zechs nodded, his fears being restated, werewolves never sold well if at all. Most of the time the king had them put down, they caused too much trouble to be allowed to just roam the street. And who would want a pet that had the power to fight back and win.

"And the dark one?" Trezie asked his voice came off uncaring, as if you was just participating in the conversation to be polite. But the three others had known Trezie far too long to be taken in by Trezie tone. They could all tell how fascinated by these seemingly tiny, and breakable creatures. He had no doubt this one had just as interesting story as the other two.

"He was found alone. Walking the streets and half dead. When he was brought in the blonde was already there. From what I got out the survivors, they had separated the blonde and brunette. Some of my men were trying to take advantage of the small one. I lost a total of seven more men between the Chinese boy fighting to get to the blonde and the brunette doing the same... ….. And the blonde took out two of my best men, though I'm not sure how. When I heard about the problems I told them to leave them be and to put them together. They've been like that for the past 3 hours." Zechs stopped watching the three men as their eyes were drawn towards the pen holding the three slaves. He could barely hide a smirk as a plan formed in his head. "I'm afraid they won't sell, there far to dangers for anyone. People don't want a toy that causes more damage than there worth." Everyone nodded, but how much they were hearing Zechs didn't know. He waited though letting their minds figure out where he was going with this. If no one bought them they would probably be put down. Normally Zechs would just let them go, putting down humans cost more in that he had to clean up after. But the amount of damage they had already caused, Zechs would never be allowed to let them go. They would either live as slaves or be dead.

Zechs sighed, the boys would were just too distracted. "You two share a storage shed don't you?" Heero and Trowa nodded, their eyes meeting as some type of understanding was shared between them. "You spend a lot of time together any ways, why don't you take them! I'm sure they would be worth the trouble of breaking them in, and a little challenge would be good for you both, especially since there hasn't been much work for the king's elite." Heero looked at Trowa whose eyes were still on the blonde.

"Trowa?" Trowa turned his head.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. I admit the blonde has caught my eye. I've never had a telepath. There's intelligence in his eyes that I've never seen. Though the other two don't interest me at all. I don't like violent toys." Heero nodded.

"The brunette has a past, he might be interesting." That and Heero hoped that being a were would allow Heero to delay the sharp feeling of hurt from the loss of a pet. Heero turned to Trezie. "What do you think I know you usually keep your pets in your home but….." Trezie gave Heero a small smile. Unlike Trowa and Heero who lived in homes beside each other. They shared a large yard and connecting slave pens, though there pens were normally pretty empty as neither man had many. Trezie lived across the street from them, and his pens were about the same size as Heero and Trowa together.

"Yes I admit I would like the dark one but only if are dear friend can cut out the charges of his killed men." Leaving the boy in Heero and Trowa's pen wouldn't be too much of an inconviance.

Zechs smiled. "Done! They were idiots any ways."

"Have them delivered to Heero's home we'll be there with your money." Zechs nodded kissing Heero, Trowa, and Trezie he left to fix up the paper flashing his fangs at selling the three unwanted pets. Yes he had lost ten men, but it was well worth it to keep from having to dispose of these three, especially seeing as they probably wouldn't go without a fight, and Zechs knew that if it came down to it the three may very well kill him.

"We'll should we go await are new pets?" Trezie asked a wicked glint in his eyes. Trowa flashed his beautiful smile.

"Yes, lets." Heero replied. Trezie nodded before spreading his black wings and leaping into the air. Trowa leaned down and wrapped his arms secularly around Heero's waist before taking off into the air, easily catching up with Trezie's relaxed flight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: For got to say I don't own anything, characters or what nots. There will be slash…so stop reading if you don't like it._

"Duo. . . . Wufei!" Both boys looked up at Quatre. He had just caught the eye of a brown haired angle looking at him. "I think I have found which ones will be are new masters." Both Duo and Wufei bristled, not liking those words. Before sharing a look, this was going to get bad.

"Which ones?" Duo replied

"Those three, over there." Duo and Wufei turned to see the three men staring at them.

"What do you get Q?" Duo asked pushing away a dirty slave who got too close to Quatre. "The short brown haired one is a vampire. I don't think he wants you as a meal though, the price is a little high." Quatre smiled at Duo. "Since you killed those men." Duo snorted, they had been easy kills. He knew he should have run but he couldn't leave Quatre to deal with them on his own. Not that he couldn't have, but Duo knew how Quatre felt about killing.

"I feel curiosity, and desirer. He wants someone who won't break to his demands. He wants you for your strength." Quatre giggled then let out a long sigh. "He grows vary attached to his slaves. He's still very upset about the last ones death. He's trying to hide his emotions but they scream to be let out. It's like they sit right beneath the surface just waiting to be let out. His mask is very thick though." Duo looked towards the short haired vampire in interest. "Makes my head hurt to look into him." With Duo's attention on the vampire he didn't notice Quatre stepping away from them clutching his head. So no one notice at first as one of the guards crept up behind the small blonde.

"Wufei!" Wufei body was moving as soon as Quatres call hit his ears, his foot kicked out sending the guard into Duo who snapped his neck then turned back and gave the stunning vampire a stunning smile.

"And mine?" Wufei asked tensely, acting as if nothing had happened.

"The regal looking one with the wings. There's lust but I don't think he'll push you. He wants you to want him. Honor is a big thing and he demands perfection from himself and those around him." Quatre smiled, "He'll be perfect for you." Wufei frowned but before he could say anything he was pushed from behind, right into Quatre. Quatre looked up into the eyes of Wufei's attacker and through a wave of misery and pain at him. The man bent over in pain giving Wufei time to kick him in the side causing Wufei's attacker to black out.

"And yours Q?" Quatre turned to the last man reading his mind. His thoughts brought a blush to Quatre's face as they stared into each other's eyes. "Q-man? Hey Quatre what's going on?" Duo stepped in between the bars and Quatre blocking the tall demon with the long bang from sight.

Quatre looked up catching Duo's eyes. "He. Has some gifts with mind magic. I think he could sense what I was doing with the others. He, well he sent some images of …us." Quatre stopped at Duo's growl. "No it wasn't sexual, well not of us having sex but of us laying together, it was nice." Duo didn't like that answer and he took Quatre in his arms snarling at the three men. Wufei moved closer feeling the same but refusing to show such emotion openly.

The three stood there for many moments till they saw the two fallen angles take flight one caring the vampire.

"Maybe not hunh." Duo started but Quatre shock his head.

"No, the feelings I felt were too strong." Quatre smiled at Duo and pointed towards the blonde vampire making his way towards them. "He's excited and his thoughts are on us!" Duo glared at the approaching figure letting hatred burn in his eyes.

"Now, now little beauties don't give me these looks. I understand your anger but there is no reason to be. Your new masters decided that you shall be kept together. You're to stay with the vampire Heero. But don't worry you belong to Trowa, and you to Trezie. I'm sure that the arrangement won't last long though. You three have gotten very lucky. I'm sure that sooner or later you will want to stay with your masters, and more of likely you'll end up in your master's beds." Duo's eyes took on a fiery light and he snarled at the man. Putting his arms around Quatre as he felt the boy waver, Duo knew he would be feeling weak after using his power so much. Wufei glared at the man, and walked closer to Quatre and Duo.

"Well are you going to take us to are new home or stand their looking up at us?" Wufei sneered. He couldn't help his over protective nature, it came with the territory.

"I know my friend here is a pretty little thing but you will find us a little hard to bed." Quatre nearly chocked at the wave of emotion he caught from both boys at his side and the vampire in front of them.

The vampire laughed. . . . . . . . . "Come on, follow me. And be warned. . . "Duo cut off the vampire with a wave of a hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about us running away." Zechs gave the wear-human a look. Usually he wouldn't tolerate such insolence but he didn't dare hurt any of the boys, he knew the others would come back with a vengeance. Plus the three boys didn't look as if they meant it as an insult more like they were taking him in to their confidence.

"Come then. . . . . ." Zechs bundled the three into a large carriage, he followed them into it along with a dozen personal guards. The ride took less than half an hour. "Here we are." Zechs bustled them out of the carriage and up the walk barely allowing the three to get a look at the outside of the house.

What they could make out was gorgeous. The small mansion, which is what it was, a mansion was a wood and brick two story beauty. Painted the lightest shade of blue, with huge pillars and a large wrap around porch. The house had huge windows that looked as if they were darkly tinted. It would have to be the vampire home then.

Zechs went up to the door and knocked. They only waited a few moments before a dark haired man, assumedly Heero answered the door. He gave Zechs a smile then his eyes locked on Duos. Quatre got another wave of emotion and he could barely contain the giggle the flood of interested, curiosity and lust that shifted between the two.

Used to picking up on the subtleties of Quatre's moments, Duo moved his eyes from Heero to look at Quatre his head tipped in a questioning manner. The petit blond just gave a toothy smile in return.

"Come, the other are in the main room." Heero motioned them in, Duo being the last to enter he slowed his walk so he was walking beside the vampire instead of in front of him. He didn't trust the vamp at his back but it also allowed him to take stock of his new 'owner'. The quicker he learned his strengths the faster he would learn his weakness, and better able to not only protect himself and the others as well.

Heero allowed this as he just wanted to know what made this young were tick. He wanted to know everything he could about the wolf. Which was very much like him. Though what he would do with that information he wasn't sure. Which wasn't like him at all.

So even though they said nothing as they walked beside each other they were both using their blood instincts (Heero's being his vampire hyper senses and Duo part/werewolf super senses) to sense the other. After nearly five minutes Duo turned to Heero a wide grin plastered on his face.

"So Heero is it?" Heero nodded his eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Duo here, and I prefer if you call me by that, toy or slave have never suited me." Heero blinked.

"You've been owned before?" Duo gave a wicked smile, reaching behind him to play with his braid.

"Yes!" Duo turned his head, giving Quatre a wink as he had stopped close enough to help his friend if he got into trouble.

"And?" Duo tilted his head in mock amusement to Heero's words.

"How do you think I got on the street?" Heero was taken aback by the answer he couldn't believe a human was refusing to answer him.

"Did you killed them?" Duo raised a single eyebrow letting the vampire take from his lack of answer what he wanted. He watched as Heero seem to process this bit of information. He couldn't stop that laugh that fell from his lips at slight widening of Heero's eyes. Something Duo was sure he would never have seen if he wasn't paying such close attention. Quatre and Wufei joining in after mere moments, though Wufei's laughter was much quitter then Quatres, and Quatres laughter much quieter then Duo's. They had just walked in to the main room when the three of them were settling down when a curious Trezie asked what was going on.

"I asked something funny." Heero stated his voice holding just the slightest tinge of irritation. This though brought Duo practicialy to his knees in another fit of laughter. The sound of which tripped Quatre back into his own fit of giggle. Wufei couldn't stop the lifting of his own lips in a slight smile but otherwise he was to busy looking straight at Trezie.

"Well before we do anything else, let me introduce ourselves, I am Trezie Krusranada, this is Heero Yui, and finally Trowa Barton!" Trezie stated with a grin.

Quatre stepped forward bowing ever so slightly. "My name is Quatre Winner, my braided friend is Duo Maxwell and the dark Asian in Chang Wufei." The three older men shared confused looks between themselves.

"Last names? I don't think I've ever met a sl . . . street walker with a last name." The three newly acquired slaves shrugged.

"We were not always slaves. Once, we all had both families and . . . previous masters."

Sharing another look Trezie motioned them forward. "Come, I'm sure that you are not feeling quite like yourselves, especially after having a day in the pens. We have a bath waiting for you if you want it and afterwards we will continue are conversation."

"Thank you! That was very considerate." Quatre bowed deeply always the peacemaker the whole think made Wufei snort, which made Trezie laugh. Wufei glared up at Trezie but Quatre put his hand on his shoulder pulling him slightly towards the room pointed out by the man.

"Come on Duo!" Duo nodded and followed Quatre who was still dragging the disgruntled Wufei.


End file.
